doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Fernando Manrique
Colombia |estado = Activo }} thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FERNANDO MANRIQUE COMO MARK THACKERAY thumb|right|224 px|VOZ DE FERNANDO MANRIQUE COMO LLOYD CHANDLER thumb|right|224 px thumb|right|224 px|LOCUCION COMERCIAL POR FERNANDO MANRIQUE Fernando Manrique es un productor, locutor comercial, actor y director de doblaje colombiano. Nació el 20 de diciembre en Cali Valle. Ha producido comerciales para TV y radio tanto en su país como en EEUU, donde laboró como productor y talento para empresas como Discovery Network, Sonic III, HBO, The Kitchen, Green Media, Centauro Group, BVI Communications, Walt Disney entre otros. En su país ha sido voz de muchos comerciales para radio y TV, voz oficial de Citytv Bogotá, Canal Capital y RCN Internacional (TV Colombia). Tiene a su haber casi 1200 Documentales narrados y mas de 3000 horas de doblaje en casi 23 años de actividad para Natgeo, Discovery Channel, History Channel, Animal Planet, Discovery Science, The Biography Channel, TNT Classic, MTV NETWORK, VH1, entre otros tanto en español como en inglés. Una de las voces mas versatiles del mercado Latinoamericano y la escena colombiana. Recientemente Narro para History Channel toda la temporada de Big History y el Libro de los secretos de los EEUU, y es la voz en ingles para Canal 8 del sur de la Florida Filmografía Anime *Heroman - Gogol *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Oficial Trudge y Narración de Títulos *Kiba - Dumas *Hunter x Hunter - Bopobo *Dinozaurs - Dino Tyranno Series animadas *Galactik Football - General *Monster High - Van Hellscream *Little Robots - Deportivo *Ruby Gloom - Señor Blanco *Los defensores Di Gata - Nazmul *Cuatro ojos - Stebbins *Las travesuras de Barki - Vic Potanski *Aventureros - Agente 1 *Monstruo por error - Kragon Películas William Stewart *Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal - Andre Mason *Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura - Andre Mason *Justicia verdadera: Hermandad - Andre Mason *Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal - Andre Mason *Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles - Andre Mason Dominic Purcell *El reino del vikingo - Eirick *Bahía de sangre - Victor Alan Marshall Otros papeles *Doble impacto - Alex Wagner (Jean-Claude Van Damme) *Templario - Thomas Marshal (James Purefoy) *Punto de ruptura - Nathaniel Price (Brett Cullen) *Más viejo que América - Richard Dos Ríos (Wes Studi) *The Fourth Kind - Sheriff August (Will Patton) *Cansada de buscar marido - Coronel Harlan Williams (Chris Noth) *El último de los mohicanos - Nathaniel Po (Daniel Day-Lewis) *Soldado Universal 3 - Andrew Scott (Dolph Lundgren) *Mentes en blanco - Stefan (Jeremy Sisto) *My Sassy Girl - Dr. Roark (Chris Sarandon) *El plan de Susan - Paul (Adrian Paul) *Amistades peligrosas - Frankie McGregor (Michael Wincott) *La última vez que vi París - Paul (Roger Moore) *A Crush on You - 'Big' Jim Nelson (Michael Clarke Duncan) *Malentendido - Linton Barwick (David Rasche) (doblaje colombiano) *Por amor al dinero - Levi (Oded Fehr) *Zombie Apocalypse - Henry (Ving Rhames) *Hooligans - Carl Buckner (Henry Goodman) *Los 3 padrinos - Robert Marmaduke Hightower (John Wayne) *Soldado de la noche - Ronnie *El arte de la submision - Matt *El cazador - Bryce *Lloyd, el niño feo - (Tony Longo) - Entrenador *Triángulo de cuatro - Hector (Michael Cornacchia) *Caído del cielo - Leonard George y Voces adicionales *La tortura - Textos y Voces adicionales (doblaje colombiano) *Apagón en Los Ángeles - Bridges *Stitches: El payaso asesino - Richard "Stitches" Grindle *Inocencia carnal - Sheriff Burke *La resurrección del campeón - Washburn *Hooligans 2 - Terry Foster *Extract - Joe Adler *La compañia - Frank Wisner *Riverworld - Bernardo *Frente a Frente - Magulot *Nassiriya - Soldado italiano *Atrapados en la Encrucijada - Det. Michaels *Boogeyman 3 - Kane *Gone - Det. Jones *Blood Out - Anthony *Red Hill - Earl *Batalla en Seattle - Teniente *Lawman - Mikhail *Sombras y mentiras - Textos *Rito de iniciación - Paramédico *La bruja de Samhain - Vendedor de helado, Aldeano rabioso y Textos *1492: Conquista del paraíso (1992) - Insertos *Locked Down - Textos y Voces adicionales (doblaje colombiano) *Velocidad sin limites - Voces adicionales *Main Street - Voces adicionales *La viuda negra - Voces adicionales *Pequeños accidentes - Voces adicionales Películas Animadas *Max Steel: Cuenta regresiva - Elementor *Max Steel vs El oscuro enemigo - Elementor *Max Steel vs la legión tóxica - Elementor / Mike / Agente Ntek #2 *Max Steel: Bio Crisis - Elementor *Max Steel: Alianza monstruosa - Elementor / Ferrus *AcceleRacers - Deezel Riggs *Huckleberry Finn - Papa de Huck *Gisaku - Presentador / Títulos. *Niko 2: Hermano menor, problema mayor - Secuaz *Alejandro Magno - Dario * El Reino Bajo el Mar - Crujido Películas de anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo - Profesor Telonius Viper Miniseries *Everest - Alan Burgess Series de TV *The Last Ship - Coronel Mike Slattery (Adam Baldwin) *Marnie y la caja mágica - Wolfgang (Simon Callow) *Dance Academy - Sebastian (Peter O'Brien) *Codigo rojo - Piero *Corleone - Biaggio Schirò *Fairly Legal - David Smith (Richard Dean Anderson) *COPS (serie de TV) - Varios *Waikiki uno oeste - Mack Wolfe (Richard Burgi) *Flashpoint- Voces Adicionales *El Fugitivo (1963-1967)- Lloyd Chandler (J.D Cannon) (Redoblaje Colombiano Temporada 4) Documentales *La gran historia - Narrador *Puma: El león de los Andes - Narrador *Apocalipsis: La segunda guerra mundial - Narración *El Código Vaticano - Narración *Blue Torch TV - Narración *Stuntmasters - Anunciador *Most Shocking - Narración *Stupid Behaivor - Narración *Totally Busted - Anunciador *Night Calls - Anunciador *Survival - Narrador *Shock and awe Natgeo - Narrador *Hooked Natgeo - Narrador *The last sumo Natgeo - Narrador (Both english and spanish) *Planeta Violento NatGeo - Narrador *Medical Detectives - Narrador (First Season) * Survival The Series 50 Caps Narrador *Most Daring 30 caps *Insectomania - Voces adicionales *Magic's Biggest Secrets Finally Revealed - Narrador 2 Temporada X 30 caps South Park (temporadas 1-2, 10-15 mitad y redoblajes) Queer as Folk (temporadas 2-5) Stargate SG-1 (temporadas 3-5) Tan muertos como yo - Dead Like Me Fat Actress The L Word American Family: Journey of Dreams - serie de televisión Roger Ramjet (doblaje miamense) - dibujos animados Fear Factor (doblaje miamense) - serie de televisión (reality show) Rex the Runt - dibujos animados Documentales para CNN Documentales para BBC Los padrinos mágicos One Life IMAX Narrador Videojuegos * Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty - Tychus Findlay *World of Warcraft - Lor'themar Theron Dirección de doblaje *Kenny, el tiburón *Conductas totalmente disparatadas *COPS (serie de TV) *Chaotic *Discovery Specials 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Centauro Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios *The Kitchen Inc. * Voice Lab Inc *Sonic III * Soundtrack * The Loop *BVI Communications Inc. Enlaces externos *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/people.php?id=71368 Fernando Manrique en Anime News Network] *[http://www.talentocolombia.net Talento Internacional Colombia] Manrique|Fernando Manrique|Fernando Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Miami Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia